Limitless
by ihearteverything33
Summary: It's been a year since the tyrant council took over the country, and a rebellion is stirring. What happens when Blossom and her two sisters fall for three dark, mysterious strangers, only to find out that they're actually high-ranking officers that work for the council? Rated T for now. Sorry if it sucks, but enjoy! All pairings. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I got the Capitol (capital, yeah yeah) from the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: I don't know any other way to put this, but this is just a story that I felt like writing. Blossom x Brick based, though there WILL be all pairings. Sorry if you don't like this because it kinda sucks. I'm bad at writing this stuff. This is one of the leading results from the poll.**

**This is an AU (whatever that stands for). The Professor is the girls' father, and the Puffs and Ruffs don't have superpowers. BUT, Mojo Jojo is still kinda ape-like, and HIM is still red-ish. If you get what I mean. Dexter and some characters from the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi are also included simply for the sake of having more names. Note: Dexter DOES have kind of a crush on Blossom, but he's good in this story. Mandark is NOT dead, and he and Dexter aren't exactly enemies. HOWEVER, they don't exactly get along either.**

**Also, I'm putting 'Boarding School' on a hiatus for now. Oh, and, can someone help me think of a better name for that story? Please?**

**It would be nice if you reviewed and told me your thoughts on this story. :)**

**FYI: this story is a tryout story- if you like it, PLEASE review, and I'll continue it; if you don't like it, don't review or anything (unless it's for suggestions. I accept those) and will delete the chapter and won't ever write this story again. Up to you to decide.**

**Thanks everyone. :)**

* * *

It had been 12 years since the Council of Tyrants took over the nation and centered the political front of the country right here in Townsville.

Or what was left of Old Townsville.

Yes, the spiteful congregation had placed the Capitol, as they called it, right there in that city, where, 12 years ago, they overthrew the former government and ran wild, burning down the parliaments wherever they went and slaughtering almost every living thing in sight that was blocking their way. As fires raged across the scattered ruins of mostly the center of the whole political system, the citizens of Townsville, one of the only cities that hadn't been bombed or submerged in the hot, acidic flames, ran for their lives as quietly as their fear would let them, running to a distant, more rural area where the destroyers wouldn't follow them, and they had founded a new town for them to live in and start a new, peaceful life, and forget about that very incident that demolished their past life. However, either way, the new Council found them, but left them alone. They then established the new Capitol, and sent soldier patrols to every other area to clean up the mess and create a new metropolis. All that was done within a couple of days.

A week later, the newly formed newspaper, called the Council Daily, sent out fresh copies about the new government system.

* * *

Blossom stirred as the rays of the morning sun broke through the tinted glass windows of her room and flooded in, filling the walls with a bright, yellowish light. She yawned and shook her head. It was just another one of those days where the townspeople would try their hardest to forget about that event that had taken place so many years ago now, even though the incident was behind them. Just another of those boring, average days.

But it was hard to forget.

She sighed again as the memories flooded back into her, as vivid and clear as the day she had really seen it all, and swung her legs down from the bed and got up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her dreary eyes. As much of a morning person as Blossom was, she didn't prefer getting up so early. Curse her good old waking-up-early habits. She'd had them since she was 5.

After she silently slipped into her outfit for the day, she tiptoed out of her room, making sure to close the door behind her as quietly as she could (another habit of hers, though she didn't do it that often), before edging over to one of her sisters' rooms. Bubbles' room, to be precise.

Yes, as strange as that name might have sounded to any regular, it really wasn't Blossom's blonde sister's name for nothing. Bubbles was indeed a very bubbly, cheerful girl who was always trying to make the best out of things in any situation possible, though her melodramatic attitude could often get her into very picky knots. As for her hobbies, well. Let's just put it in the simplest way possible: she loved fashion, art, and animals.

Upon arriving at her sister's room, Blossom knocked lightly. A rustle was heard from the other side of the door, and she slowly twisted the metallic, intricately carved doorknob before pushing the door open.

"Bubbles?" she whispered, poking her head around the door.

Her youngest sister slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning, before looking up at her. "Oh, good morning Blossom!" she whispered rather loudly, yet still so cheerily. "What time is it?"

"There's a digital clock on your bedside table." Blossom hated to admit it, but in all honesty, Bubbles wasn't exactly the world's smartest person.

"Oh, right! Silly me, hehe," Bubbles giggled before leaning far over to her left. "6:30? Should I get up?"

"It's up to you, but I think that'd be best," Blossom replied, smiling. "I'll see you downstairs, okay?"

"Oh okay!" With that, the door closed, and Blossom quickly and quietly ran downstairs.

...

"I can't believe that we're still living in this dump." Blossom looked up to see her other sister, Buttercup, enter the kitchen downstairs. She was rather surprised. "I never thought you would wake up so early. Is there any specific reason why?" she asked.

Buttercup was literally the opposite in personality and looks from Bubbles. Yes, the three girls had the same face shape and all the basics, but she was almost completely different otherwise. Instead of Bubbles' slightly wavy, shiny golden locks, deep, azure eyes, and caramel-like milky skin, Buttercup had pin straight ebony black hair that curled upwards slightly at the end, sparkling lime green eyes, and a slightly more tanned skin complexion.

"Um, nah. I kinda heard you and Bubbles down the hallway."

"Really? Wow. Okay then." Blossom shrugged before returning to the papers laid out on the table in front of her. "Let me see."

Bubbles leaned over from where she stood in front of the frying pan, cooking pancakes, and peeked over Blossom's shoulder to look at the papers. "The... rebellion?" she lowered her voice, so quiet that only a superhuman straining their ears could hear what she had said. Buttercup scowled. "Sis," she reminded her firmly but strangely gently, prodding Bubbles' leg with her big toe, "remember that it's called 'the plan' for now until we come up with a better name for it. Okay?"

Bubbles looked away slightly, blushing a light shade of pink. "Right, sorry Buttercup and Blossom."

"It's okay. So, what's for breakfast?" Buttercup threw the remnants of the apple she had just finished into the trash can next to her. "I don't like this place."

"What's it with you and this place, Buttercup? Pancakes."

"It's unsafe. I can just feel it." She shrugged, brushing a few strands of her almost-shoulder-length ebony locks out of her eyes. "Well, I like pancakes. Two plates for me, okay Bubs?"

"Got it. Extra plates coming up."

...

"Good morning girls!" the Professor yawned as he stepped into the deliciously scented kitchen, the smell of pancakes and classical Canadian syrup filling everyone's nostrils. All three Puffs looked up from what they were doing to see their father stroll into the kitchen, his eyes sparkling and his salt-and-pepper hair a mess. "Those pancakes smell heavenly."

"Haha, thank you Professor!" Bubbles gushed, barely turning her head, but still smiling.

"Good morning Professor," Blossom greeted, still shuffling around with her papers, stacking them up and putting them under the tissue box temporarily. The Professor sat down next to her and Buttercup.

"Buttercup, I'm surprised. How come you're up so early too?" he commented, a surprised look on his face. Buttercup made a face.

"Didn't want to, but had to. Hey Bubs, when's the stuff gonna be ready?"

"Just about... now," Bubbles giggled, finally turning around, balancing two plates in each hand. "Pancakes for all! Enjoy!" She sat down on the other side of Blossom. Everyone dug right in after saying Grace.

* * *

"Wake up, fuckhead."

A pillow came flying. The victim of the fluffy ambush groaned in his sleep, while the thrower grimaced and bent down to pick up another pillow from the bed he was standing next to. With another mighty swing, a flurry of pillows were sent flying in that same direction, smacking the sleeping figure slumped on another bed right in the head.

"WAKE UP SHITFACE!"

"Uhhh..." The person tumbled off the bed and onto the floor with a _thump_, cocooned in his blanket. The pillow-thrower jabbed the cocoon's gut with his foot.

"Whaaaat?" the formerly sleeping person moaned, sitting up ever so slowly and rubbing his sleepy jade-colored eyes. After his vision cleared a little, he looked up to see his older brother towering over him, clutching a pillow in one hand. "Morning, carrots," he yawned, wriggling out of the blankets and getting up. He got a thump on the back. "What time is it?"

His older brother snorted as he followed him out of the bedroom.

...

"Boomer, what's for breakfast?" Butch, the previously sleeping brother of the trio, staggered into the kitchen, followed by the oldest, and the leader, of the group, Brick.

"Pancakes." The blonde standing in front of the cooker replied quickly, not even bothering to turn around.

"Remember to make an extra two plates for me. Or four, I dunno. I'm feeling kinda hungry today."

"Mhm, yeah, got it."

Brick sat down in the nearest chair. "Hurry the hell up, Boomer. Pancakes don't take an hour to make. We're gonna be late if you don't cook faster."

"They don't cook themselves, Brick. Be patient."

"I don't see a need to be."

"Yeah, yeah, great, I'm already done here, okay? Just eat it up..."

"It's supposed to be that I tell you what to do, not vice versa, got it?"

"Whatever."

...

"Good morning, fellow chairmen!" the head of the Council, Hubert Ingrid Monroe, who was usually simply known as HIM, greeted cheerfully as Brick and his brothers stepped into the main meeting room. The clock struck 7.

"Ah, glad that everyone could make it just in time! Please, gentlemen, take a seat." He watched as the three brothers all casually took a seat next to him at the large oblong table. "Now, first thing's first. We now officially have a new member of the Council, and a rather eligible one at that. Please, let us all take a moment to welcome our newest co-chair, Ima Goodlady!" he clapped delightedly as he welcomed in the mentioned lady in. Brick narrowed his eyes, arching an eyebrow as he studied her. She had short, sandy white hair that curled inwards, framing her even whiter face. She seemed to have an innumerable amount of pale freckles dotting her high cheekbones, and had a pair of gleaming, sly emerald eyes that seemed to threat, _I can get you_. Not to mention those white flashy teeth and dark red lips. He inwardly groaned. While this 'good lady' seemed like she might be of good use to the Council, she was also, almost certainly, one of those flirts. You could simply tell by looking at her.

Butch nudged him. "Yo Brick," he murmured, taking a sideways glance at the new member, "I'm bored. Can't we ditch this?"

Brick would have smacked the moron he called his brother if they hadn't been in a room full of civilized Council members. "No," he hissed harshly, red eyes narrow. "I heard that they've tracked down another rebellion right in the middle of Townsville. They're gonna give us orders, and we're gonna eliminate those rebels."

"Fine, fine, fine." Butch reclined slightly in his chair, crossing his arms and running a hand through his spiky, ebony black hair.

"... And here we have our nation's three greatest, and also highest-ranking, military generals, Brick, Boomer, and Butch Jojo."

Brick hadn't even realized he had zoned out for a few seconds until he heard HIM mention his name while introducing all the Council members to Miss Goodlady, who started creepily eyeing Butch. Not even one minute and she was starting something up.

"Boys." Brick turned his head in the direction of the voice as HIM spoke up again after Ima had taken her seat on the other side of him.

"What?"

"... Never mind. I shall speak to you three privately after this meeting is over. Now, Council members, let us discuss about our newest plans for our glorious country!"

And the whole room burst into chatter, just like that.

...

The last of the Council members were just clearing out before HIM cleared his throat, directing all the attention back to him. "Ahem."

Butch snickered under his breath. "Attention hog."

"Gentlemen, I have orders for all three of you, and this has yet to prove to be, undoubtedly, one of the most challenging missions you will have been ordered to complete before. I can guarantee that, despite the fact that you are the best generals in this country."

"No shit," Boomer muttered, looking away. Brick glared at the back of the blonde's head before turning back to HIM.

"You are given two month's time to go eliminate all those pertaining to this new rebellion we have tracked down. The one we discussed today during our first-hour meeting. We will send you there to where we have found the base of this spread. However, you may not use your troops until you have found an adequate amount of information on this, and only on my orders. You will be escorted and dropped off tomorrow, and you are expected to arrive at your designated house at approximately 8 'o' clock sharp. Is this understood?" he continued, clapping his sharp-fingered, somewhat claw-like hands together and looking around expectantly.

Brick nodded, and his brothers followed his actions suit. "Understood."

"Good, boys. You will receive some instructions when you get there. Try your best to be discrete. I suspect you will do this well, seeing as you three are the most capable around here. now, off with you!" HIM got up and quickly ushered the boys out of the door.

* * *

"Bubbles, Buttercup, are you ready?" Blossom spoke lowly at her sisters, who were right behind her, not even turning around as she focused, crouched in a poised position, on their surroundings. They were at one of the larger streets in town,which was currently only a little more than empty due to the earliness of the day, each one of the triplets perfectly blended into the area that even one with any special extra eye training would not have been able to catch. Bubbles nodded slightly, also fully concentrated at the task at hand. "Yep."

Buttercup also gave a slight nod. "Ready as you are."

"Alright. Remember the plan. Now be careful. Ready, go!" Each of the girls sprang out of their hiding place and made their way across with the greatest expertise one could possibly master, doing no-hand cartwheels, flipping, and all those stunts one could possibly imagine. It wasn't a great surprise though; they had been trained before.

Blossom swung herself off the branch of a large oak tree with the grace and skill of any professional acrobat and rolled into a kneeling stance, landing perfectly on top of a small, rusty black manhole, and waited for her sisters to arrive. Then, in an instant, she twisted off the round cover with incredible speed and slipped inside the hole as her sisters neared. The other two followed suit, with Bubbles taking extra care to make sure the top was ever-so-securely fastened back on, before also zipping off in the direction the others had run in.

...

Blossom halted to a stop as she waited for Bubbles and Buttercup to catch up. "How'd it go? Any troubles?" she asked, one hand on her hip.

"Nope. Thank goodness I managed to succeed in that roof scaling trick you showed us last time, otherwise poor Jimmy Fallen's family would have had to pay for a totally damaged rooftop," Bubbles remarked, giggling slightly.

Buttercup shook her head teasingly at Bubbles, before also replying, "Ditto. I got no probs."

"Okay, that's great. Well done, both of you, but Bubbles, but that was risky. Just be careful in the future, okay? Not that I'm saying that you shouldn't try it out more," Blossom winked at them before heading down a few more steps, stopping in front of a crossroad between two dark, empty tunnels, both slightly trickling with a stream of sewer water. She crinkled her nose slightly, before regaining her posture and announcing, "We're here."

The three entered the left passageway, Blossom in the lead, with Bubbles and Buttercup right at her heel. Honestly speaking, it wasn't exactly the ideal place to be. Unless, of course, you called a dank, dark, and kind of stinky place "ideal". She stopped after a short while, and put her hand on the wall, shuffling around until she found a small light switch. "Oh, there it is," she muttered as she squinted in the dim light before kneeling down and pulling out a few loose slabs of concrete from the ground, revealing yet another, minuscule tunnel. "Come on," she beckoned, smiling at the two standing behind her curiously. "They don't exactly like to be kept waiting for that long."

"They?"

"That's right."

...

Blossom swung off a rusty bar and flipped onto the platform below. Buttercup and Bubbles copied her move, landing right next to her. "We're here!" she announced, her hands on her hips.

"Yo, Blossom, is that you?" a voice from the shadows called out. "You brought your sisters?"

"Is that...?" Bubbles started uncertainly, wavering slightly.

"Hey there. Yeah, it's me. Remember Bubbles and Buttercup?" Blossom replied.

A teenage boy with scruffy brown hair, freckles, an ever-so-slightly upturned nose, and a cast around his wrist appeared out of the blue, grinning like a complete idiot. "Hey, you two. Remember me?"

"... Mitch?" Buttercup scrunched up her nose as she squinted at him. "What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Yo, Buttercup, long time no see. You too Bubbles," he nodded at the blonde, acknowledging her for a brief minute, "Buttercup, ain't that a nice way to greet an ol' friend after all these years. Humph."

Buttercup snorted. "Yeah, yeah, you moron. Why didn't you tell me you came back here, instead of hiding in this sewer dump?"

"Hey, this ain't a sewer dump. This, I proclaim, is one of the most sophisticated 'Underground Railroads' you'll find. 'Part from there aren't any slaves. Just lotsa rebels. Like me and you," Mitch announced haughtily, sticking his nose up in the air.

"A place like this?"

"Yeah. It might not seem like much, but you could just say it's.. double undercover. It's fashioned so it looks like a plain old sewer. Get it?" Mitch explained, as if Buttercup were a three-year-old. She pinched his cheek playfully, like an old grandma would.

"You suck, Mitch. Anyway, we thought you were dead! What happened?"

Mitch rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Eh, well, I thought I was dead too, but when I woke up, I was in some doo-dally hospital in Wisconsin or somethin'. They fixed me up good as new, but my wrist-" he held up his wrapped-up wrist for emphasis, "kinda, uh, got some permanently jarred nerves or something. But I'm okay."

"Aw, poor you, Mitch!" Bubbles cried sympathetically. "Hey, wait, Blossom, you said 'they'. Not 'he'. Where's everyone else?"

Before the redhead could answer, Mitch turned around and beckoned at them to follow him. "This way."

...

"... And this is the official meeting place!" Mitch clambered down the rickety ladder into a poorly-built, tumbledown wooden shack that consisted of only one room, which was, in fact, the size of the Tyrant Council's very own dining hall, but only with a much lower roof. Blossom frowned as she looked around. "Honestly, Mitch, someone could get hurt from all the splinters these floorboards might give people. What if this very roof collapses during a Rebel Conference?"

Buttercup lightly punched her sister's shoulder. "Lighten up, Leader Girl, if it was really like that, we'd be standing in a pile of firewood right now."

"Don't think that I didn't recognize that already, Buttercup," Blossom teased, smiling slightly, as they continued down yet another landing of tunnels. "Okay, Mitch, I don't remember these systems ever being so big. Where is everyone?"

Mitch turned a corner and stopped. "Right here. After you, missy."

"I never knew you had manners."

"Aw shut up, Butters."

...

"Hey, guys, I brought some visitors! You'd like them!" Mitch called before he stepped in behind the three girls.

There seated in front of them were a bunch of people they either currently recognized or had known before. In the middle of the group sat Sara Bellum, the previous Townsville's mayor's beloved secretary. On her left sat the Mayor, who was struggling to open a pickle jar. Behind the two, seated at a large grey desk, were Robin Schneider, Mike Believe, Elmer S'Glue, and a bunch of others. Bubbles' eyes boggled.

"Wow, so EVERYONE here is supposedly 'dead'?" she exclaimed, practically speechless, mouth agape. "WOW!"

"It's nice to see you too, Bubbles," Ms. Bellum greeted curtly, standing up. "I'm guessing it apparently IS that way."

"Where were you all all this time?" Bubbles demanded straightforwardly, hands on her hips, frowning, her attention mainly directed on Robin and Mike, who were both staring right back at her.

"Well, uh..." Robin shifted in her seat. "We were dead."

"Enjoying being dead," Mike added unnecessarily, receiving a light glare from Robin.

"Well, we went missing during the rebellion, of course, but we all believed that we were gone for good," Dexter explained. Mitch smirked. "Yeah, we were sure goners."

"... Thank you, Mitch. Well, then, we all somehow got shipped off to a Wisconsin hospital, where, after a few difficulties, finally managed to recognize each other, since SOMEONE," Dexter eyed Mike, pursing his lips, "somehow managed to get into a sort of 'false alarm' coma. Either way, we all made our way back together, as a gigantic group, and actually collected a lot of information about the various parts of this country. So, now we're here, and we blame the Tyrant Council for the mess they've created over these past 12 years. We've been in hiding all this time."

"So... you peeps were just, ya know, hanging out HERE?" Buttercup motioned to the messed up room and above her head, where there were more sewer tunnels, for emphasis.

"Nope," Robin piped up, causing all heads to turn her way. "Woah, you guys, don't stare at me all at once like that. Anyway, we have disguises, genius! You've seen us around, but you don't even know it! That's how we managed!"

"Rewind for just a second please." Blossom rubbed her temples. "Mitch," she started, turning to face the brunet, "is there another entrance that you didn't tell me about?"

Mitch scratched his head awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, I guess..."

Buttercup almost shook her fist right in his face. "Gah. Just as I expected."

"Well then," Mandark, who the three girls had yet to notice until now, which surprised them, popped out of the group. "We better get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of this story.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows etc.! They really mean A LOT to me. It was more than I expected. So I guess I'll continue the story ;)**

**Just remember, if you have any suggestions or comments on any part of the story, just tell me pleeeeease. I would really appreciate that.**

**This is a short chapter. Just saying. Well, shorter than the last chapter. And it's more boring because it's kinda how they first met... And yeah. Thanks for your appreciation! If any! :D**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Brick groaned and muttered an obscenity as he rubbed his eyes and pounded at the alarm clock. "Stupid fucking mission," he grumbled, sitting up and getting out of bed. He looked at the time. 6 AM sharp. Time to get ready for another mission from the Council. He reached over, stretching a little, and grabbed his phone to check for any new messages. As he had expected, there was one from HIM.

_**Boss:** Brick, tell your brothers that the escorts will be arriving at 6:30 AM sharp. Do whatever it may take to go into hiding and put down this rebellion. Time does not matter right now. What matters the most is success._

He ran a hand through his unruly, fiery red locks before slipping on a jacket and walking out of his bedroom. They had a lot to do today.

...

_28 minutes later..._

"Alright, you two miserable jerks, you ready to leave?" Brick yelled from the front porch, setting down the two bulky suitcases he was carrying on the concrete stone path down on both his sides, before turning back around to the house. A faint shout from far inside, which he recognized as Boomer's voice, reached his ears. "We're coming!"

"Alright, hurry up," he growled.

Butch staggered out, lugging another two forest green suitcases out with himself, and ever so slowly making his way across the front porch garden and up to where his older brother was standing. He plopped himself down on one of them, his elbows on his knees, as he watched Boomer, FINALLY, make his way out of the door and telling the head maid what to do while they were gone. She nodded, and he smiled charmingly at her, flashing a set of perfect white teeth. Brick rolled his eyes as he saw the brunette and the other three maids bundled behind her blush and giggle flirtatiously, before Boomer then trudged over to them. "Okay, I'm done."

"Yeah, and we were done ten hours ago," Brick murmured sarcastically under his breath, before stepping into the front seat of the sleek black Mercedes that had rolled up in their driveway who knows when. "Oh, and, I call shotgun, for your info," he called, rolling down the window and poking his head around to look at his brothers, who both glared dumbly at him. "I called shotgun first, sissy!" Butch whined childishly, grudgingly pulled open the back seat door and slid in, while Brick smirked in satisfaction and clicked the window up back into place. The driver entered a moment later.

"Off to Townsville, sirs?" the polite chauffeur nodded at Brick, who raised his eyebrows in response. "Yeah."

"Alright."

* * *

Blossom woke with a start, her forehead slightly damp with the amount of sweat she had perspired throughout the night. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and immediately started wracking her brain, searching for scraps about what had had happened the previous night, but, to her utter dismay, found nothing. All she remembered was discussing about their upcoming plans, and then... what?

She rubbed her eyes wearily and clambered out of her bed. There was a sort of tense atmosphere in the air, even though she knew no one would be up just yet, and she didn't like it one bit. There was sure to be something suspicious going on.

As she slipped into the day's outfit, Blossom, just like before, tiptoed over to Bubbles' room. She decided to be a little more discrete this time; she knew that Buttercup would start freaking out if they woke her up this early again. It wasn't usual that she would be an early bird. Those chances weren't going to be ruined anytime soon. "Bubbles?" she half-called, half-whispered, taking care to make sure everyone's doors were closed. Nope, she had decided she wasn't going to wake anyone else up today.

A moment later, the door opened, and Bubbles' sleepy face peeked out. "Good morning Blossom," the blonde yawned, taking a second to claw her hands through her tangled hair. "Mmm, sorry. Good morning! Sooo... what's the time?" she asked perkily, blinking a few times.

Blossom smiled and rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever look at the clock on your bedside table?"

"Nooooope, I forget half the time!"

"Well, we have stuff to do today. Let's not wake Buttercup. It must've been quite a challenge for her to wake up THAT early yesterday."

"Oh, okay. Sure thing. I'll meet you downstairs in a sec." With that, the door closed, and Blossom made her way downstairs.

...

"Okay, Bloss, I'm ready!" Bubbles chirped, tripping her way down the stairs as Blossom poked her head out of the kitchen door to take a look. Then she walked out fully, wearing an apron and oven mitts.

"Good morning, Bubbles. Remember we have stuff to do today."

"What are you wearing? Oh... Right. And we shouldn't wake Buttercup early?"

"Let her sleep in. It's okay; she deserves some rest. Just, uh, we'll go first. I already left her a note. Try not to wake anyone up, remember."

"Mmkay. Got it. What're you cooking?"

"Pie for Ms. Keane. Just a kind of thank you gift, I guess. For being a good teacher."

"It's not Teachers' Appreciation Day."

"I know, but it's just a little something. Don't worry though; I made another pie for everyone in the house to share. I'll be upstairs," Blossom untied her apron and pulled off her oven mitts as she spoke, and hung them on the hat rack briefly. "I'll take only a second."

"Okay!"

* * *

_An hour and 28 minutes after leaving..._

"Sirs, we have almost arrived at the location," the chauffeur announced as the shiny black car slowed to a stop in front of a long row of average-sized, sandy orange-red brick houses.

"Hey, where are we?" Butch asked the chauffeur suddenly, leaning forward in his seat, his two elbows on the shoulders of his brother and the driver. The grey-tinged mustached man shifted a little nervously, but replied, "A place outside Townsville. That's where Mr. Monroe told me to drive to." The car started up again and slowly wheeled forwards down the street.

Butch made a face. "Here?"

"That's correct, sir."

"Well, it sure is kinda dumpy here," Boomer remarked, gazing out the window, taking in his surroundings. Brick scowled.

"Shut up, you two. Just be happy HIM sent someone to pick us up," he murmured to his brothers, who both instantly shut their mouths and continued gazing out the window. "Which one are we even living in?"

As if on cue, the car halted to a stop in front of one of the largest of the brick houses. "This one."

"It's drab over here. I don't even get what we do," Boomer sighed, opening the car door and stepping out. Brick did the same, and dragged a lazy Butch out onto the ground.

The ebony-haired brother groaned. "Don't wanna get up."

"I'll be sure to steal those Playboy magazines I'm pretty sure you've hidden somewhere in those suitcases then, and look through all your private stuff. Fine with me," Brick shrugged nonchalantly, carrying his suitcases up the front yard patio and smirking as, out of the corner of his eye, he watched Butch immediately leap up and scuttle to the trunk of the Mercedes, which was a rather comical sight, especially for a beefy guy like Butch. He searched around for a key until he fished a jingling swirl of them out of a small flower pot seated neatly on the window. "Always the same place. Perky, much," he muttered, swinging open the door and walking in with his two suitcases, heading straight upstairs to place them down.

Boomer yanked the last suitcase out of the excessively large trunk of the Mercedes and shook the driver's hand. "Thanks again, mister," he thanked profusely, before withdrawing his hand and lugging his two navy blue suitcases up the pathway and into the house after Butch.

* * *

"Good morning, Mitch."

Mitch spun around to find Bubbles and Blossom both standing behind him, waiting expectantly for his, most likely, slow reaction. "Oh, hey, you two. Great day out there, eh?"

"Actually, yes," Blossom smiled, "but anyway. Down to business? Did we finish discussing last night?"

"Yeah. But I have more news. This morning, good ol' Dex-" Mitch motioned towards Dexter, who was sprawled out on one of the numerous mattresses, glasses off, red hair ruffled, sleeping soundlessly, "-was on the computer, and he found out that the Tyrant Council has tracked down another rebellion."

"And? I honestly don't see that much of a big deal about it, Mitch. We'll be sure to help them."

"No, Blossom," Mitch started uneasily.

"Hmm?"

"This time, they've sent their generals. Their best. We've tracked down everything by hacking their computer system."

"I believe we've done this before, though."

"... They've traced the rebellion to us. They're coming for us."

"What?"

* * *

"Butch."

_Groan._

"Boomer."

_Moan._ "What..?"

"Boss just sent us the plan for how we're gonna put down this rebellion, so wakey wakey, little pansies! Rise and shine!" Brick smirked sarcastically, sending both of his slumbering brothers a smack upside their heads.

"Ow, seriously, dude!" Boomer complained, sitting up groggily, blinking harshly a few times to clear his slightly fuzzy vision.

"Yeah, man, that hurts!" Butch yelped, also sitting up slowly.

"You morons," Brick started, holding his phone up in one hand and pointing to it with the other, "I just told you. Boss sent us something. IMPORTANT. If you don't wanna get smacked again, don't give me a reason to do it. It's not even the late morning yet."

"Okay, okay, read it," Boomer leaned back slightly.

Brick read, "_'Boys, we have come up with one of the most ingenious plans yet, I'm sure. It may not make this mission any easier, but we are positive that it will work the way it should-'_"

"Should?" Butch made a face. "Stupid HIM."

"Yeah," Brick arched an eyebrow. "Now shut up. Let's see... '_You, **Boomer**, are to hack into any of these local computer systems and find the signal that we've put down in the area where we've found the rebels' starting point. We have sent out transmitting signals; you are sure to find it. Then, you three are to attend the local high school there. This is required. Acting as spies, you must, and absolutely MUST scour the area clean for all vital information. Do what you must. We will be tracking your overall process. Report to me when you have found something important. You know the rest, **Brick**. Remember, your mission officially starts today. Best luck, Your Boss.'_"

"Ugh, well that's helpful," Boomer groaned, reaching over to where his suitcase lay, wide open, and brought out a platinum silver laptop, one that was obviously ten times more hi-tech than any of the models on the market. "Hmm." All that was heard for a few moments was the sound of fingers speedily tapping on the keys of a keyboard.

"Boom, you done?"

"Wait a moment, Butch. O-kay... Okay, got it. This signal's coming from... a town about half a mile away. We gotta get there."

"Yeah. Let's go! Out the door, idiots! Out!" Brick shoved his two brothers out the door and slammed it behind them, taking care to lock it and drop the keys in one of Boomer's pockets. The blonde frowned, but remained silent.

...

"Okay, so maybe half a mile was a bit of an exaggeration," Boomer chuckled, after 5 minutes of walking.

"Or maybe we just walk fast," Butch remarked in a rather narcissistic fashion.

"Shut it Butch, we know you're only talking about yourself. Now, let's find the school," Brick announced, narrowing his eyes as he looked around to see if anyone could help. "And scout out some information while we're at it. Indirectly."

He laid his eyes on two figures who had just turned the corner and were making their way down the road in their very direction.

"Perfect."

* * *

"... That's impossible, Mitch. They couldn't have. We have barely started and they've already sent someone or something to hunt us down."

"I'm sorry Bloss, but we're gonna have to be even more discrete. Not saying you aren't. You're perfect with that stuff." Mitch winked. Blossom rolled her eyes, smiling for a mere second.

"Very funny, Mitch, but thank you."

"They're gonna hunt us down... like animals? What'll they do to us?" Bubbles almost whimpered, a helpless tone in her voice.

Blossom's tone softened. "I don't know, Bubbles. But, whatever it might be, we'll try and help in the best way we can, won't we?" she almost whispered, hugging Bubbles reassuringly. Bubbles gladly hugged back.

"So!" Mitch's voice boomed, echoing along the walls of the underground sewer system. "Happy family reunion much? Oh hey, is that a pie? Can I have it?"

The pink-eyed redhead glared at the brunet who had just interrupted the suspenseful atmosphere, though, deep inside, she was almost relieved. She didn't want Bubbles to be worried about anything. "This isn't a reunion, Mitch. And yes, that is a pie. No, you can't have it."

"Why, Bloss? You know, I'm betting that's your cooking, ain't it? I bagsy that I'm one of the most enthusiastic fans of your cooking, my friend."

"No need for flattery right now, Mitch. Focus. Actually, you know what? I'm going to send this over to Ms. Keane over at the school. Meet us there?"

"Sure thing, Bloss. I'll have to meet you there later though. 15 minutes max. I've gotta see what I can do about this tracking thing. Maybe distort the signals? I think someone's attached some signal emitter, 'cause I'm 100 percent positive that I saw some radio waves on the computer network coming from this place."

"Got it. Let's go, Bubbles?" Blossom looked expectantly at her youngest sister.

"'Kay."

...

"Okay, so, Bloss, where do we go after we visit Ms. Keane? It's not like we have school today," Bubbles asked as she and Blossom walked down the concrete grey pavement, looking down and mentally falling into the same rhythm of steps as her older sister and mentally tracing the outline of their shoes.

"I don't know yet, but maybe we have to back down underground to discuss with the others after they've woken up. I kind of feel bad for Dexter. He must have spent all night on that computer and left a note there or something to tell Mitch about his findings."

"How do you know?"

"I have a hunch."

"'Hunch' is a funny word. Hunch hunch hunch. I like it. Say, do you still have feelings for Dexter?"

"Bubbles, let me repeat one more time, and once only," Blossom stopped walking and turned to face her sister. Bubbles stopped suit. "I never had feelings for Dexter. Not be mean, but I really didn't. I was merely worrying for him. He's a good person, and he's incredibly smart. We were just friends, and that's all. I like him, but never as a crush."

"Aw, you guys friend-zoned each other? That's so sad!" Bubbles exclaimed before staring off into the distance dreamily, smiling as she started imagining her sister paired up with random guys in their school.

"Bubbles..." Blossom raised an eyebrow in warning and continued walking, slowly, so that Bubbles could catch up.

"Okay, okay! I got it, Bloss!" They turned the corner and kept walking. Blossom narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized three tall, dark figures that had appeared up ahead, standing there side by side, unmoving. "Who are they? Bubbles, do you recognize them?"

"Bloss, I seriously thought that if it was either of us, it would be you who would recognize strangers more easily than me. No kidding."

"Right. Well, they look kind of lost. Maybe we should go help them."

"Sure! They look nice!"

"Don't be too sure."

As if the three strangers had read their very thoughts, they started slowly all striding towards them. Rather intimidating, really, to have three tall men walk towards you. Bubbles visibly cringed backwards a little, cowering slightly behind Blossom.

The closer the three people came, the less stalker-like they seemed. As biased as that may sound, it was true. It turned out that those three were merely extremely tall teenagers, undoubtedly no more than a few months older than them. Blossom scrutinized them closely. "If they so happen to be brothers, then they are undoubtedly as strange a trio as we are," she muttered, crossing her arms. Bubbles nodded.

The first, most likely the leader of the three, had shaggy, fiery red locks that reached to about his shoulders; just the average, laid-back hairstyle. He was tall- around 6'1 feet. His face was stunningly handsome, and he had that dangerous look in his eyes. However, the most extraordinary thing about him was his eyes. His two irises were a spellbinding bright red, the kind that left haunting marks in your brain. How many people had red eyes?

Standing to his left stood an even taller, though only by a probable 2 or 3 inches, overly-built giant of a teen. He had shorter, spiky blacker-than-black hair that was poofed up into bad-boy Mohawk spikes that were less... packed together. In all honesty, he didn't exactly look like the world's smartest person, either. His eyes were the oddest jade green, though not as unique as the first person's. His slightly tanned and his over-muscular build made him seem a little more clumsy, however much as dangerous.

To the very right of the trio was the last, and most probably youngest, out of these three. Bubbles caught herself staring briefly at him and blushed a furious shade of red. This third person was also a blonde, just like she was, and his hair seemed to shine like the sun with a kind of gold that nobody's hair could have. Not to mention the fact that he was also blue-eyed, his eyes a clear, deep shade of cobalt ocean blue. While the three had a definitely uniform air, this one seemed... more laid back than his brothers. He was a tad shorter than the redhead, with a boyish look on his face.

"Excuse me," the redhead started, awkwardly, in a deep voice that almost immediately made Bubbles swoon. Blossom simply rolled her eyes at her. Trust her ditzy younger sister to be so easily swayed by looks.

"Yes?" she replied, smiling pleasantly.

"We'd like to ask where the local high school over here is."

"Oh, uh, I'll just take you there! Come on Bubbles. It won't take that long," she nudged Bubbles and turned back around, leading the way, with her ever-so-curious blonde sister trailing after her, discreetly making googly eyes at the guy on the very right.

...

"Here," Blossom announced, "is the high school."

The three guys nodded, and the redhead held out his hand politely and shook hers when she promptly returned the shake. "Thanks. We'll be seeing you around then." With that, they went inside, leaving Bubbles and Blossom standing there by the gates.

Bubbles was the first to interrupt the biting silence. "I think that blue-eyed guy is cute!" she piped cheerfully, starting to skip back in the direction they had come from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I think you know what I do and don't own already.**

**A/N: First of all, I wanna thank Guineapigz2002 for always reviewing every new chapter of my stories :) I wouldn't be on FF if it weren't for her continuous support! Go read her stories, people!**

**Reviews appreciated! ;)**

**I'm SO, SO sorry this is the shortest chapter yet. I'm leaving for vacation, so my update might take a while longer than this one. Don't worry though, I promise I'll make it up! Pinky promise! :D thank you guys for being so patient~**

* * *

"So," Blossom explained, "I was kind of thinking that maybe we could somehow get our hands on a tracking device or something. Like a counterpart of the one that the government must be using." Bubbles nodded. "Yeah, or we could somehow find a way to make one, right?" she suggested casually, shrugging.

They turned a corner and raced back home to tell Buttercup about it all.

As soon as the front door opened, Buttercup was there, still weary from sleep, eyeing the two tiredly, and halfheartedly demanded, "Where were you guys?"

Blossom smiled and stepped in, with Bubbles right behind her. "We went to meet up with Mitch. He sent me an emergency text some time yesterday or early this morning or something about some vital news, so we went to check it out."

"And what would that be?" Buttercup yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"The Council's tracked us down."

Buttercup abruptly froze, still in the middle of rubbing her eye. "W-What?" she spluttered, dropping her hand and shaking her head. "N-No way.. No. That's impossible," she started laughing nervously, closing the door as Bubbles stepped inside. Then she stopped."No."

"It's true, BC," Bubbles sighed, "they're on our tails!"

"Impossible. We were so discrete!" Buttercup complained as the three sisters walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Apparently we weren't discrete enough. They've probably already found out and ratted us out with all that high-tech equipment they've stashed somewhere," Blossom ran a hand through her hair.

Buttercup half-smiled sympathetically, which was incredibly uncharacteristic for her, and shrugged. "Selfish bastards they are." Blossom frowned, though only slightly.

"No swearing, please."

"A'ight missus, whatever you say."

"That accent..."

"Okay, okay! Sorry. Heh."

"Mmm..." Blossom waved the comment off, attention wavering, and pulled a paper over to herself from across the table. Bubbles and Buttercup onlooked curiously as she started hastily jotting down a flurry of notes and, finally, after a minute or two, stopped, having already filled the whole page in such a short amount of time. Smiling victoriously, Blossom got up and, literally, flew up the stairs, with her two sisters right behind her. After turning on the computer and activating a new, complex program that had been set up, she smiled.

"Alright, got it."

_"Oh God, sis, at least tell us what you're doing."_

* * *

"... Alright, and... Got it!" Boomer grinned as he turned on the tiny signal transmitter, chucking slightly as the miniature laser-like light flashed on. Butch smirked. "Ha, great. Now let's scram!"

Brick put his hand out and blocked his ebony-haired brother from exiting the main hallway of the building. "Nope, not yet, Butch."

Butch groaned and inwardly tore his hair out. "Ack, why?"

"Because. We have to join this dumb high school and mingle. Try to find clues. You get it. And Boomer has to put that transmitter somewhere. When we activate it with this-" Brick waved a tiny remote with a single red button in the center, "- then we'll be able to receive the signal and can carry out the message to the other generals. Then we can have more forces to put down the rebellion for sure."

"Aw, fiiiiiiiine."

"Boomer, hurry the hell up, will ya?" Brick scowled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, jeez. We're almost done here. Where should I put it?" Boomer got up from his kneeling position, and held up the transmitter up between his index finger and thumb. Butch pointed up at the nearest CCTV camera. "Just put it there, dumbo."

"Okay, jeez. Quit yapping at me, Butch, your fingers are enough," Boomer sighed before clambering on top of the nearest set of lockers and fitting the minuscule object snugly behind the frame. "Now we've got it," he muttered, jumping off lightly and brushing himself down gingerly. Butch snickered. "Sissy pants."

"Shut UP."

"You two, shut your gobs, will ya?"

"He started it!"

"I frankly couldn't care less, Boomer. Just go and move it. We have to go see the Head."

"Fine."

...

Knock knock.

"Come in," a muffled voice came from the other side of the teakwood door, and Brick swung the door open swiftly to find a rather broad-framed, square-faced man with square glasses and a graying beard and hair. "Good morning sir," the redhead greeted coolly, and shook hands with the now standing principal. The bearded man replied curtly. "Good morning, my lad. What business are you here for so early this morning?"

"I could ask the same of you, sir...?"

"Call me Mr. Harrison."

"As you wish, Mr. Harrison. As I was saying, I could ask the same of you, as I realize that today is not a usual work day."

"Your keen observation is gladly welcomed, must I say so myself," the principal chuckled lightly, and gestured towards the chair on the other side of the desk. "Please, do sit."

"Thank you, Mr. Harrison. Your compliment is greatly appreciated," Brick also laughed softly, and sat down as told. He leaned forward and put his two hands together on the desk, clasped together. "I must say, it's quite rude of myself to not introduce myself first. My name is Brick Jojo, and I've come here to ask if there are any more spaces in this school for 3 more students?"

"3? Your siblings, perhaps, I presume?"

"Indeed, sir. My two brothers, Boomer and Butch, would also like to attend this school. Are there any more available spaces?"

"Just let me check for a second. Please, do stay here for a moment. I'll have to excuse myself as I go ask my secretary, Mr. Jojo," the principal got up and sauntered out of the room, leaving Brick inside all by himself. He then also got up and poked his head out the door.

"Psst, Boomer, Butch, you dickheads, get yourselves over here!" he hissed to his two brothers, who were standing a few meters away at the reception area. They both strolled into the office, their arms crossed. "'Sup?" Butch smirked, leaning against the wall.

"You guys either behave and act polite, or I'll kill you both," Brick growled, sitting back down and reclining in the brown wicker seat.

"Okay," Boomer shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not you. You're enough of a pansy that you'll know how to act like a girl."

"What do girls have anything to do with this?" Boomer scrunched up his nose at Brick, and then Butch.

"Because girls are polite, duh," Butch snickered. "You're a girl."

"Such a stereotype, bro."

"I know."

Before they could continue, Mr. Harrison walked back into the room and sat back down in his seat, looking expectantly at Butch and Boomer. "Why, hello there, young men." He then turned his attention span back to Brick again. "Mr. Jojo, I assume that these are your very brothers?"

"That's right sir. Butch, here-" he gestured to Butch, "and Boomer, here."

"Good morning, sir," Boomer greeted with a smile. Butch snorted and sat down, only to receive a discrete stomp on the foot from his oldest brother. "_Ow, sh-_"

"Alright, boys, my assistant has told me that we, in fact, have plenty of spaces left for this year. So, how about we get to work?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I rightfully don't own this.**

**A/N: For this story, please skip to the next day (Monday).**

**Eeh, I'm so sorry TT TT. I don't like murder or gory stuff, and I'm really bad at writing about it too. Oops, slight spoiler. Don't worry, it's nothing big.**

**Rated T for swear words!**

* * *

Bubbles made her way to her seat near the middle of the classroom along with the other students filing in one by one.

"I wonder what those three were doing in the high school? Maybe I might see the super cute blondie again!" she mused silently to herself as she sat down and started rummaging through her baby blue backpack. She looked up at the clicks of impatient high heels to find her best friend, Jade, looking absolutely livid.

"Um, hey Jade...? What's wrong?"

"That bitch! Seriously. What is UP with Princess?" the brunette groaned and stomped her high heeled foot on the white floor tiles.

"Did you get in a fight with Princess again?"

"Um, what does it look like? I mean, she's just all like, 'O-M-G girls, what-ever! I'm so pretty! Blah blah blah!'" Jade grunted. "Heh, anyway... uh, did we have any homework for the weekend?"

"... Jade..."

··· ··· ···

"Hey Bubbles, the teacher's late. Again," Jade pointed out in a hushed whisper, smirking a little as she noticed that the teacher hadn't arrived yet. She scanned the room before stopping to stare at somebody sitting a few rows away. "Oh my God. Newbie."

"Hey, Jade, don't be mean-" Bubbles turned accusingly in the direction her friend was staring at to see the very person she had seen the day before.

_Him! That cute blondie!_

Bubbles silently fangirled. _He's so cute! And I just saw him yesterday!_

"Um, Bubbles?"

The vivacious blonde girl snapped out of her daydreaming thoughts. "Huh? Heh, sorry Jade..."

"Do you like, know him or something?" Jade raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Er, yeah? I saw him yesterday, actually..." Bubbles blushed.

"Oh gosh, you like him?" Jade's eyes goggled. "Talk about love at first sight! I never even knew that kind of love existed."

"Really, Jade?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Blossom was already in her seat when the first bell started ringing, carefully contemplating the map of the underground sewage system. She didn't know why, but she had a hunch something bad would happen today. _Really_ bad.

She just couldn't put her finger on it.

··· ··· ···

"Good morning class," Blossom's English teacher, Ms. Walker, briskly set her folders down, and sat down in the seat at the front desk. "I'll be taking the attendance now."

Lisa, one of Blossom's friends, leaned over and whispered, "Hey, I heard that-"

"Lisa Alberts."

"Uh, here!"

"Jon Baker."

"Here."

··· ··· ···

"Brick Jojo."

"Here."

Brick Jojo? Who's that? Blossom silently asked herself. A new student? But I thought there wouldn't be any new students while we're in the middle of the year! She furrowed her eyebrows.

She glanced over to where the source of the voice had come from to find... the very same redhead she had bumped into the other day with Bubbles. "Figures, huh."

Just simply by judging the looks of him, she knew something was dodgy. She hadn't even noticed that she was staring intently at him.

"Blossom Utonium."

"Here."

The new redhead turned in the direction of her voice, and smirked at her when their eyes met from across the room. Blossom tried to maintain the amount of fury this brought on to her. How rude!

_Screw that rude brick-head._

* * *

Buttercup was grinning as she slumped in through the doorway of the classroom with two of her buddies, Mark and Daniel. She had just finished a heated match with Ace, which had ended up just the way she had wanted it. Ace was a pretty decent opponent, she had to admit.

"Man, that was pretty hardcore, Buttercup!" Daniel grinned. Buttercup thumped him on the back.

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah, Buttercup, that was pretty awesome! I mean, nobody beats Ace, literally, huh?" Mark nodded.

The green-eyed brunette snorted. "Hah, so you guys are basically just saying that you're okay with a girl beating you?"

"If it's you, then yeah, man, anything!"

Another thump on the back.

"Hah, you guys are fun!"

"... Hey, look, what's that big crowd of girls in the middle of the room about? Some kinda commotion, huh." Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, you guys go check it out for me. I'm curious. I needa find someone's homework to take a look at." Buttercup set off to her seat.

A minute later, the two boys returned. "Hey, apparently there's some new hotshot guy who's a total playboy."

"Oh, okay. I'll talk to you guys later. I have to check this stuff."

"Aw, now?"

"_Yeah!_"

"Okay okay, sorry, jeez... Bye, Buttercup."

The ebony-locked teenager sighed as she put away one of the numerous snowy white sheets that were sprawled out on her desk. "Ugh."

To her chagrin, a new voice that she didn't recognize spoke right next to her, only adding to her stress. And, put it simply, Buttercup hated stress. "Hey, what's wrong, beautiful?"

"Go away," she muttered, not even bothering to look up.

"Somethin' got you down? Well, lemme tell you," the mysterious person squatted down and put their elbows on Buttercup's desk, "I'm also having a bad day."

"Mmm? And why would that be?" Buttercup grunted sarcastically. By all means, it was rhetorical, but apparently the person was simply clueless.

"Because the world's most beautiful girl is sitting right here in front of me and I can't have her."

Now Buttercup looked up. Not in adoration, but in fury.

"What the hell? Please don't tell me you're flirting with me."

"Hmm? Well, I guess I am. Problems?"

"Grr-" Buttercup was about to snap back a witty retort like Blossom might have, but stopped mid-sentence. She scrutinized the guy quickly, trying to be discrete. He had spiky black hair, just like hers, an overly annoying smirk plastered on his face as if it were glued on permanently, and dashingly handsome (not that Buttercup would ever admit it) features. Not to mention, he had a_ really_ toned chest. However, the most dynamic facial feature was the pair of entrancing, emerald green eyes that laughed back at her.

Somehow, the person noticed, which only seemed to turn him on more. "Like what you see?" he grinned teasingly, earning himself a well-deserved kick. "Seriously, babe, what was that for?"

"Just fuck off."

"Don't get testy with me. Well, actually, I guess that's okay because I really like you anyway. Oh, by the way, I'm Butch. What's your name?" He leaned in closer and peered at one of Buttercup's worksheets. "Buttercup? Aw, that's a real sexy name."

"I'm starting to hate you already... Butch."

* * *

"Hiya Bloss!" Bubbles chirped happily, skipping up next to her older sister, who was currently slotting her books back neatly into her locker. The redhead turned around. "Oh, hey Bubbles. How were your classes today?"

"Well, the super cute blondie we met the other day was in like, all of my classes!" Bubbles squealed at the thought of the new student. Oh gosh, he was cute. In her opinion, anyway.

"... I see. Don't you find it as a coincidence that the red-haired brother of his is in all of _my_ classes as well?" Blossom raised an eyebrow as she locked her locker and started walking down the hallway with Bubbles, side by side.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even notice... What about Buttercup? Do you know where she is?" the cheery blonde made a confused face as she pondered over the facts. At that very moment, their wild mess of a sister came stomping down the hallway, fuming. Blossom smiled delicately. Speak of the Devil.

"What's wrong, BC?"

"Urgh! You won't even be able to understand how frustrated I am right now!" Buttercup half-yelled, eyes aflame.

"Um... What happened?" Bubbles winced at the look she got, and whimpered.

"I have officially met the world's worst guy ever!" the brunette announced, yanking open her locker and throwing her books inside carelessly before slamming it shut again. Blossom winced at the messiness. She always liked to keep her things straight and neat. Ah well. That was Buttercup for you.

"By chance, did he happen to have black hair and green eyes?" she asked, pretending it was just out of mere curiosity.

"You got that right!"

"... I see. How about heading home?"

"Okay."

* * *

Princess growled under her breath in frustration as she stormed through the dark, gloomy hallways.

"My God, I seriously can't believe what happened today!" she growled to herself, under her breath. "What the fuck is wrong with Jade?"

She turned a corner, crossing into the main hallway, continuously muttering intelligible complaints about what had happened today. After all, Jade _was_ one of her best friends.

Even if she was also Bubbles Utonium's best friend too.

The sharp clicking noise of her designer high heels stopped abruptly as she paused, narrowing her eyes before looking up towards the ceiling from where she had, supposedly, heard a noise.

She swore she heard it.

That teeny, tiny beeping sound.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

There it was again.

She scanned the area quickly until she came across a minuscule red laser, comfortably perched on top of one of the main security cameras.

"What. The. Hell?" she muttered, frowning, and slipped off her heels, ignoring the strange rustling sound that came from the hallway intersection a few meters away.

* * *

"Shut up!" the first man in black hissed, pressing his back to the wall. "I swear she just heard that, jerk."

"Okay, I'm sorry!" the second, also clad in black, whispered back.

"Just observe, you two," the third commanded sternly.

They all peeked around the corner, watching as Princess slipped off her heels. "That _is_ her, right?"

"Of course. She looks so much like her old coot of a father that it's uncanny," the first whispered.

"If she does what I think she's going to do, then we have no choice but to activate Plan D..." the third sighed deeply.

"But Three! If we activate Plan D, then we'd end up triggering Code IME! Once we start, we can't stop anymore! That's what our boss said!" exclaimed the second, somewhat worriedly.

"We have to." They continued watching as Princess clambered on top of the nearest lockers and reached out, plucking the small device off from where it was conveniently wedged into and holding it close to her eyes, inspecting it in the dark. "Huh. I don't even get what the heck this thing is," she mused, jumping back to the ground and slipping her heels back on one by one. "Maybe I should just-" She grunted as she had to bend down and retie her strap buckle, "-crush it. Or something."

··· ··· ···

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

Princess whipped around. "Who was that? Who are you? Show yourself!"

"I think command of yours isn't necessary." A dark figure emerged from the shadows of the walls.

"Okay, whatever! Just... who the heck_ are_ you?" Princess scrunched her nose up. "How come you're dressed up like some kinda ninja? That's like, _so_ outta fashion, mister."

"That doesn't matter, Ms. Morbucks. Daughter of one of our country leader's second-in-line." As the man spoke, two more people gradually appeared.

"H-How did you know that?" she demanded shakily. Even Princess got scared sometimes.

"That information is confidential. However, you're in the way of our plans, and we got orders to eliminate everything that's standing in our path."

Everything else then happened in a flash. The last thing Princess heard was a quick "I'm sorry" before an excruciating pain shocked her entire body and everything went black.

* * *

Blossom was awoken to the loud, abrasive sound of the cable phone ringing downstairs at about 5 in the morning. She got up and made her way down the rickety stairs with haste before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, ma'am. May I ask, is there a certain Blossom Utonium in this household? This here is Deputy Johnson, new head of the police department, calling," an unfamiliar, deep voice greeted her cordially through the line. _The police department?_

"Yes, I am the very person you are asking for. Excuse me, is there anything wrong?" Blossom cleared her throat slightly before answering.

"In fact, yes, there has been- uh, well, would you mind making your way over to the Townsville Local High School? There's been, um, an_ incident_." Blossom almost shivered at the way the caller had enunciated the last word. _An... incident?_

She gulped. "Alright, sir. However, I would like to know the reason why you would call here instead of anyone else."

"Actually, Miss Utonium, I have received reports about your outstanding deeds and how you're the smartest girl in Townsville. We'd like your help in this matter immediately."

"... I'll be there as soon as possible."

··· ··· ···

"Buttercup, please don't drive so fast next time," Blossom reprimanded gently as Buttercup slammed down on the brakes, causing the rusty engine to cough and splutter as the tires screeched against the long-dried tar of the roadside. Buttercup grinned apologetically- a first for her, since mornings weren't her thing.

"Sorry, leader girl. You _did_ say we were in a rush after all."

"That's okay, just... never mind." Blossom swung open the car door and closed it behind her with care, with Bubbles and Buttercup following suit.

"So, Blossom," Bubbles began as they rushed up to their high school door, "I heard the phone this morning, and the next thing I knew, we ended up driving at full speed to the school-"

"Yes, but Buttercup was really supposed to drive according to the speed limit," Blossom replied.

"-Yeah, but what are we here for? What happened?" Bubbles asked.

"You'll see."

··· ··· ···

"Good morning, ladies. Which one of you is Blossom Utonium?" a man clad in a navy blue police uniform, who could only be Deputy Johnson, welcomed the trio as they stepped through the main doors.

"I am," Blossom stepped forward. "May I ask about what happened?"

"Miss Blossom," the Deputy started hesitantly, "I'm sorry to say that..." He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to say that there's been a murder overnight in this very high school."

"... No..."

··· ··· ···

"Oh my goodness."

That was all Blossom could say as they saw what the majority of the police officers were crowding around.

Bubbles gasped, her hands over her mouth, eyes watering. "That's..."

"Princess. Yeah," Blossom finished her sentence for her, a melancholy expression on her face.

"Okay, I know we all hated Princess, except for maybe you, Blossom, because you're always neutral or whatever, but seriously, who the hell would do something as despicable as this?" Buttercup scowled ferociously.

"Alright, let me see. You guys, I'll sort this stuff out. All of you should go look around for more evidence," Blossom commanded, getting down on her knees and inspecting the area around the body of her former classmate. The crowd slowly dispersed.

"Wait a minute."

Blossom didn't fail to notice a small mark crucified onto Princess' limp hand, but didn't take it into notice. "Huh."

"Sis! Look at what I found!" Bubbles ran over to where Blossom was kneeling, ever-so-carefully handing over a diminutive black object with a red laser in the center and placing it in the middle of Blossom's palm. "I think this is important."

Her older sister inspected it before gasping out loud.

All heads turned in her direction.

"What's wrong, Bloss?" Bubbles asked worriedly.

"Look." Blossom held up Princess' hand and pointed at the mark imprinted into the back of her palm. "This sign-" She then held up the black laser emitter and pointed at a small sign that was carved onto the outer layer of the device. "-Is also on this gadget. And this can only mean one thing."

"And that would be?" Buttercup asked, crossing her arms.

"That means," Blossom started, "that we have a traitor amidst us right now."

* * *

**Quick A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait you guys. And I'm REALLY sorry about the murder scene... I don't know how to write them, and I dislike writing them too. So. Yeah.**

**By the way, I know that in the first chapter, I said that Townsville was taken over. However, the government renamed it Citysville after they took it over, or, AKA New Townsville. The Old Townsville itself was moved to where it is now. Though it was kept a secret, the government found out. More will be explained in future chapters. If you have any confusions, feel free to ask. :)**

**Also, I experienced a major Writer's Block. I have no idea how to write mystery stuff.**

**Thank you so much for your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

******A/N: I have no inspiration for this story. Can someone please give me some ideas? I have an idea of where I want to get to, but I can't get there. It annoys me. Help please, anybody?**

******I'm really sorry that this chapter is really short...**

* * *

"Mike, can you ask Dexter and Mandark to help me analyze this thing?" Blossom handed the object over to Mike Believe, dropping it lightly into his outstretched palm. She and her sisters were, once again, standing in the dark tunnels of the underground passage. Bubbles sighed, pivoting to gaze at the seemingly never-ending passageway. She figured that they were probably going to be down here more often than she expected.

"Sure." The sandy-haired teen squinted, scrutinizing the device for a second and making a face, holding his still open palm up to his face, before walking off.

"I think we're gonna be coming here more often," Bubbles muttered, while Buttercup grunted in gruff agreement, both turning to face the opposite way as they began their wait. Blossom sighed as she turned her head to look at her two younger siblings, her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, you two, but we can't help it. This thing's important, and you know that." The rest of her body was now fully facing the other two's backs. They turned.

"Yeah," Buttercup replied, a bitter smile on her face. "But seriously, couldn't these guys have chosen a better place than the sewers? It reeks."

"We can't really blame them though," Bubbles giggled upon the thought, "I doubt there are many other places."

"That's right. If these guys hid all their equipment above ground, then it would certainly make the government's trackers' jobs easier," Blossom smiled ruefully. "It'll be over soon, I think."

"How do you know that?" Bubbles quirked an eyebrow.

"I have a hunch that something's going to change very soon," Blossom murmured to them, looking off into the distance, as if the tunnel walls had something amazing beyond them. "I can feel it."

"Well, at least we know that half the time, Leader Girl's predictions and hunches are correct in some sense," Buttercup grinned. "If that's the case, then we're okay, right? We can hold out against those tyrant morons any day."

"I hope so too!" Bubbles chirped. "Oh, hey Mike!"

Blossom turned back around again to find the said person standing there behind her. "Hey Mike. What's wrong?"

"Uh, Dexter and Mandark said they wanted to see you guys, but otherwise I don't know what it's about." He walked off without further notice, raising his right hand into the air as a beckoning for the three to follow him.

··· ··· ···

The trio followed Mike down an elevator into an overwhelmingly large laboratory, where numerous genius scientists and engineers, led by Dexter and Mandark, held their top secret equipment and research facility, made mainly for the sake of this rebellion. Many greetings came from the side aisles as the four made their way through the busy stations.

"Woah, dude, I never even knew you guys had a facility like this. I mean, I know you said you had a lab and all, but this is totally overkill!" Buttercup exclaimed, awed, while Blossom seemed deep in thought.

"Mike," she started, causing the sandy blonde to slow down so she could catch up again. "Is there something going on here?"

"What do you mean, Blossom?"

"It's just that this whole thing seems so unlikely. You know that it would put everyone's life at risk if anything ever happened to slip up, and I know for a fact that Dexter and the others, as well as you, wouldn't allow that to happen. While everyone here might still be in the movement and all, I want to know the reason why you recruited so many science geniuses," the redhead explained quietly.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Robot Freak himself then?" the blonde replied, smirking. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Ask me what?" Speak of the devil. There, in front of a small, white doorway, stood the redheaded scientist himself, arms crossed expectantly.

"Uh, nothing, Dex. I brought these three along here so you could tell them whatever you needed to say," Mike rushed, before immediately excusing himself and dashing back through the crowds.

"... Okay? Anyway, you three, please follow me in."

··· ··· ···

"Alright, we have a problem here."

Blossom frowned slightly; that had been the first thing he'd said to them as soon as he had closed the door behind them. "What is it?"

"I found that this thing isn't from around here, but it also shows no evidence of being there for only one night."

"So, you mean to say that this was here before the murder took place?" Blossom asked, arching an eyebrow.

"So then..." Bubbles blinked, and turned to look at Buttercup, who stared back at her, frowning.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, Bubs!" she complained, and turned away slightly. Bubbles sighed and looked away.

"Sorry. It's just that... I don't get it. Everyone here supports the movement, or isn't against it, in the least. If this came from the government capital for sure, then who could it have been?" she made a face as she weighed down the options.

Blossom groaned and turned to face her two siblings. "If it's like that, then who else could it be? Obviously, it'd be those three."

"You mean, Boomer? But he looks so innocent and cute! There's no way he would do this! Plus, didn't those guys say that the government only just sent out their spies? They couldn't possibly have arrived yet!" Bubbles whined, although a part of her was already considering Blossom's opinion. Of course, it was the most logical.

Buttercup snorted. "Yeah. Like that pigheaded Butch could do anything smart. He'd probably break that thing anyway."

Blossom shook her head. "No, you two. It's not like that. They're new. Think about it. Since when did our town have new citizens suddenly move in? Although this country might not be the largest in the world, and everyone has probably at least heard of this area before, somewhere, I personally don't recall anyone really moving into this area. Tell me, have you seen anyone around here who hasn't been living here for more than 4 years?"

Bubbles and Buttercup both pondered over Blossom's claim for a moment, before simultaneously shaking their heads.

"Come to think of it, I don't know anyone who hasn't been here for a while already. And trust me, I know a lot of people."

"Me too! Plus, I would've at least seen them at the shopping mall or something whenever I go out with Jade!"

Blossom nodded in affirmation. "Right. I had a feeling that those three were up to something the moment I saw them, and I think that the government's one step ahead of us on this thing already."

"What do we do?"

She lowered her head and breathed out a deep sigh, and remained silent for a minute. "Honestly?" she started slowly, seemingly unsure of what to say, "I guess we have to up our game and get back at them."

* * *

"Oi, Brick."

The said redhead looked up from his book and replied sharply, "What?"

"Whatcha readin'?" Butch grinned lazily, his head lolling backwards so that he was looking at his older brother upside down, and almost laughed out loud. Apparently, a pissed, upside down Brick really did look rather funny. Well, on the other hand, almost anything was funny in Butch's opinion.

Brick sighed and flipped the book closed before holding it up to show the brunet. "Sun Tzu's ___The Art of War_."

"Dude, haven't you read that like, a thousand times already?" Boomer remarked suddenly, walking into the room with a chocolate bar stuffed in his mouth. He threw the wrapper into the trash can a few meters away, pumping his hands silently as it landed in, spot on. "Score."

Brick slammed the book closed and threw it at Butch's head, snorting as the heavy, hardcover document smacked straight into his sibling's forehead,___hard_. "If you should know, Boomer, it's not called ___reading_. It's called ___reviewing my battle strategies_."

"Duuuude, why'd you do that? It really huuurts," Butch whined, flopping his hand onto his chest in an attempt to massage his now throbbing forehead. He grinned cheekily. "Ya know, you're killing my brain cells, so if I end up losing a battle sometime in the near future because my brain wasn't functioning properly and HIM gets mad at us, I'm gonna tell him it was all your fault."

"Just lose it, Butch, HIM isn't gonna fire Brick. Our guy's a nerd; HIM likes nerds- ow! What the hell?" Boomer yelped as Brick chucked yet another hardcover book right at him. "Where the fuck do you get these freaking ___books_?"

"Both of you should shut up. I wouldn't be surprised if either of you shitheads lost a battle because your strategies are like two popped tires on a car- ___they don't work_," Brick commented dryly. "If it weren't for me, both of you'd be down in the dumps with the cockroaches and rats instead of working with the higher ups like Monroe."

"Right, right, Brick, we're ___sooo_ thankful, okay?" Butch remarked, sarcastically faking cheeriness. "We love you ___sooo_ much, and since we're good little boys, we'll do ___everything_ you say!"

"Butch, that was the grossest thing I've ever heard you say. That was even worse than those screwed up, horny pick-up lines that you use on girls. Don't tell me you're gay," Brick said, making a face.

"With your brother," Boomer added. "That's grosser."

"And plus," Brick continued, "I'm sure it'd be funny if your brain became deformed thanks to my book throwing. Maybe I should use a hammer next time. I know I hit the target every time."

Butch, unphased, smirked. "How come you guys are picking on me? Why not Boomer?"

··· ··· ···

"Okay, tell me... What happened last night?" Brick reclined on the white leather couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Apparently," Boomer replied, industriously tapping away at his computer keyboard, "the thing's been found out about."

"No way," Butch murmured, awed. "Who?"

Brick, however, remained stoic. "There's more. Say it."

"According to the sensors we placed around the school, there were 3 people who attacked and killed Princess. I can't exactly mark who they are yet, because it was at night and their footsteps are way too light to be able to focus the sensoring, but they don't seem to be people around here," Boomer continued.

"Eh, hold on," Butch interrupted, just as Brick was about to speak. "I've investigated this area before. The people here aren't specifically trained to do stuff like this, or anything of the sort, really. So where'd they come from?"

"It couldn't be the government, could it?" Boomer questioned doubtfully. "They sent us; they know we're good enough. We could easily take this out. HIM trusts us."

"Yeah," Butch nodded in approving agreement.

Brick remained silent all the while.

He turned his head to look out the window as his two younger siblings started animatedly discussing about the news, and started planning: they'd be quick, deadly, and fast in their mission, like all other missions, even though HIM told them to take things easy. They'd do their stuff, just like normal. They'd install more gadgets, find out the information they needed, and do whatever they had to do in order to complete the task wholesomely, and then head home, just like always.

___Gather. Plan. Exterminate._

Brick let a small, somewhat rueful smile spread on his face as his brothers walked out of the room noisily, announcing their departure. He flipped back to the page he'd formerly been studying. This was going to be a breeze.

Thing is, he had no idea how wrong he was.

He flipped the page.

* * *

******I'm probably putting this story on a near-permanent hiatus, because, sadly, I have found a new fandom. :( sorry, you guys... Sorry for the wait, by the way. I honestly didn't know what to put in this chapter.**


End file.
